dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
World War II
World War 2 World War II: The Reich Strikes Back '''aka '''World War: Jew is the second installment in The American Wars franchise and the sequel to World War I. It had a larger budget and scale than the previous war, and was on a much larger scale. America, in another selfless act of friendship, cooperation, and mutual assistance ended the war and saved the whole of Europe single-handedly, and dropped not one but TWO NUKES on the Japanese at home. Start of the War After Germany made Hitler their Führer, they attacked Poland again and split it up halfway with the commies in Soviet Union to the east. Eventually they had completely conquered pretty much everyone, except for those liberal faggots back in England and France. Knowing France's track record, this holding out couldn't last much longer. Hitler even tried to make peace with the English, but they rejected it because he's a cuck and plays with own shit. In Africa Germany began to steal a bunch of colonies from inferior European countries in Africa and almost won because the badassery of Erwin Rommel. Sadly, mostly white people died in Africa and the natives were only slaughtered on occasion for the giggles. The Italians tried to help Germany but got their asses handed to them because they can't wage a war to save their lives as proven time and time again. They stopped making pasta and turned into Mini Germany because Benito Mussolini wanted sexy time with old Adolf. Germany vs. Soviet Union Right when he was kicking everyone's ass, Hitler like a dumbass broke his pact with the Soviet Union, paying the price when he forgot that millions of Russians with pitch forks can stop a couple tanks and some German troops in anime armor, and that you don't invade Russia in the winter. This initiated war that would cause Hitler to get fucked by Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin in a war on both fronts. Attack on Pearl Harbor Following the war with the Soviets was the Attack on Pearl Harbor, a failed attempt by Hideki Tojo to troll the United States. On that glorious night, the true yellow-bellies bombed and killed 1500 true American military personnel in the harbor. In the shitty Pearl Harbor film directed by Michael Gape, the Japs were depicted also attacking US hospitals and citizens. However, the Japs did no such thing, in fact, the US DID attack Japanese citizens. They even detained millions of American citizens, merely because they had slanty-eyed heritage. Imperial Japan Gets Fucked In the aftermath, the Americans even went as far as to destroy TWO Japanese cities filled to the brim with slanty-eyed women, children, and elderly people. So tell us who the REAL "bad guys" were. After that, the Japanese pretty much just gave up, despite originally claiming they would fight to the last man. We all know we should have dropped a third or even fourth bomb on their ass. The Thrilling Conclusion After Japan was taken care of, America hauled ass to Europe and almost single-handedly kicked Nazi Germany's ass all the way back to Berlin until Hitler was so overwhelmed and afraid that he killed himself. His friend Mussolini was later hanged and dragged around in a small Italian town nobody cares about. America later helped Japan recover and form a new government so that they could have a new ally in the region, but only allow them to have a military that can't do jack shit. Eventually, the rest of the Germans surrendered, however 'Murica was too smart to let them go that easily. They completely and fairly divided Germany between the countries they saved, which included Britain, China and Russia. However, Russia back stabbed America by revealing they were in fact liberals, Jewish, and Commies, henceforth beginning the Cold War. All the remaining Nazis got put on trial and the Jews later used their fascism and bigotry to as an excuse to push around native people in other parts of the world. Germany, Italy, and Japan in particular are still the butt of jokes relating to the war.Category:Politics Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies" Category:Ugly as Fuck